


Treasure Hunt

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Sappy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their 6 month anniversary and Sasuke has something special planned for Naruto. Instead of telling him, he sends him on a treasure hunt, making him go through Konoha to find the clues. Will Naruto be able to figure out the clues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clue One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura's really uhh, I can't really explain it. Let's just say she really loves what Sasuke's doing for Naruto! She thinks it's really sweet!

Somewhat AU, I suppose? It's just set in the future. Let's just say Sasuke is back.

-  
Naruto stretched as he sat up, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes as he looked out the window. It was a very bright and sunny day, with the perfect weather for doing something outside. Which made him happy, considering what today was.

For anyone else, it would have seemed like a perfectly normal day. But for Naruto, it was special. It had been exactly 3 years since they had rescued Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches. And it had been 6 months today that they had declared their love for each other and began going out. Sasuke said he had something special planned, but when Naruto asked, all Sasuke said was 'You'll see tomorrow.' No matter what Naruto did, that was what Sasuke kept on saying, he wouldn't give in, so Naruto gave up and went home. Sappy, yes, but Naruto was happy.

"Hmm, I wonder what Sasuke is planning for me today." Naruto pondered as he swung his legs over his bed and slipped into his slippers. They were orange and fuzzy. He had also gotten a fuzzy pair of blue ones for Sasuke, but he doubted the Uchiha would wear something like that. Naruto on the other hand, didn't care. He still wore his sleeping cap.

"Eh? What's this?" Naruto asked himself as his eyes fell upon his dresser, which had a white envelope on it. It was most definitely not there the night before. He reached forward and picked it up, opened it, and began reading.

Naruto,

Good morning dobe. I'm sure you're wondering what exactly it is I have planned. Well, lets just say you have to go on a little treasure hunt before you actually find out what it is. I've left 5 clues in different parts of Konoha (6 if you include the one in here). However, before you find those five, you must first solve the one in this envelope. Each clue will lead you to the next one, and the final one will lead you to what I have planned. Hopefully you're not too much of a dunce to figure the clues out.

 

Sasuke

"EH! A treasure hunt? That's a little out of character for you Sasuke, but okay. I'll go with it! Hmm, now what's the first clue?" Naruto asked himself as he opened up the small white piece of paper, and read it out loud.

Clue One: The first

 

We spent days, weeks, and years in here.

We met and became teammates.

But before that happened.

We shared something.

Something many girls would have liked to share with me.

Although I didn't admit it,

I'm glad this first was with you.

"Eh? First what? Argh! Sasuke, why'd you have to make it so hard? Hmm, maybe Sakura-chan will help me!" Naruto said quietly as he padded over to his closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. He wasn't going to do any training today, so it was pointless to wear his normal training outfit.

He tore off his pajamas in excitement and put on a light blue t-shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of black pants. He slipped on his sandals and put the clue in his pocket before racing out the door.

-

"Sasuke-kun! I never knew you were so romantic! You're going to bring him to tears! But the good kind of tears. Oh! It's so sweet. I still can't get over it." Sakura said happily after Sasuke told her what he was planning. She found it a little hard to believe that Sasuke could think of something so romantic, but than again, it was for Naruto. Sasuke would do anything for Naruto.

"Tch, don't tell anyone about it Sakura, and do not tell Naruto!" Sasuke warned her. He didn't want anything to get ruined.

"I won't Sasuke-kun! I promise!" Sakura smiled, almost not believing what Sasuke was doing for Naruto. It was so...out of character for him. But that's what love did to you, eh?

"We spent days, weeks and years in here. Okay, that can be a lot of places. But before that happened, we shared something. Hmm, we shared a lot of things. Something many girls would have liked to share with me. Well teme, tons of girls would want to share anything with you! Although I didn't admit it, I'm glad this first was with you. FIRST WHAT?" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Naruto-kun, is there a reason you're yelling?" Sai asked, approaching the blonde. Naruto was very grateful for Sai, because Sai helped him and Sakura retrieve Sasuke. Sai had asked him out a few times, but every time, Naruto had said no. The reason was because he loved Sasuke. Sai eventually gave up, and joined Sakura in getting the two together. Although Sai was still extremely flirtatious towards the blond, much to Sasuke's displeasure. He was harmless, Naruto tried to explain to Sasuke, but the Uchiha still seemed annoyed by him.

"Oh uh, hello Sai. I'm just trying to figure out where this clue leads to." Naruto said, showing Sai the letter. Sai read it quickly, before handing it back to Naruto.

"What first did you share with him, sex?" Sai asked, and Naruto hit him over the head, hard.

"What was that for?" Sai asked, rubbing his head, already feeling a bump forming.

"You pervert! I'm not going to ask for your help again! I'm going to find Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, shoving Sai out of the way.

-

Sakura tried her best to hold back her excitement when Naruto approached her. She knew he was going to ask for help, and she would help him, but she wouldn't answer any of the clues for him!

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Hello Naruto! How are you today?" She asked cheerfully. What Sasuke was doing was very romantic, and Sakura was a girl, and girls loved romantic things. Even if they didn't admit it, all girls loved romance deep down inside.

"Can you help me with something?" He asked.

"Sure Naruto, what is it?" She asked, acting as innocent as she could. She wouldn't break her promise to Sasuke. She would sit here and pretend she didn't know anything.

"Well, Sasuke has me going on a treasure hunt, but I can't figure out the first clue." He said, handing her the paper. She read it quickly.

'Oh come on Naruto! It's so easy!' She thought to herself before handing him the paper back.

"Well?" Naruto asked when she didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Well what?" She responded innocently.

"Where is it!" Naruto yelled out.

"Oh come on Naruto! It's so easy!"

"Eh! Easy, how so?" Naruto asked.

"Read it closely. What have you two shared? It was a first for both of you, and I was there Naruto." She told him, walking away, smiling. Naruto really was going to be in tears when he finds out what Sasuke had planned for him at the end of all this. Hell, she'd be in tears too.

"She was there when we shared something? I don't know...Oh! I got it now!" Naruto said, running off to the destination of the first clue. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been! It was so easy!


	2. Clue Two

Naruto busted the door open to the room he was in when he attended the Academy. Iruka and the current students all looked up at the young jounin in shock, wondering why the blonde haired teen had interrupted their lesson. But Naruto completely ignored them as he walked over to the seat Sasuke sat in when they accidentally kissed. The young girl sitting there smiled up at him, reached into her bag and handed him a white envelope, that read ‘Clue 2’.

“Nice job Naruto!” She said happily, giving him thumbs up, smiling proudly. She was so excited when Sasuke approached her and told her about the plan!

“Naruto? What are you doing disrupting my class?” Iruka asked as he watched Naruto take the note from the girl and run down to the door, not really listening to his former sensei.

“Oh, uh, sorry Iruka-sensei! I’ll explain it all later! Bye!” He said as he slammed the door. When they were sure he was gone, all the girls in the room let out a sigh.

“It’s so sweet!” One of them squealed, causing all the other girls to go into a frenzy, which resulted in the boys rolling their eyes, and Iruka looked at everyone, extremely confused as to what was going on. It must have had something to do with Naruto, since the talking started after he left. And what was that envelope that the girl gave Naruto? And if it had to do with Naruto, why wasn't Iruka informed?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Yatta! I got it! The academy, where we shared our first kiss, was the first clue! Well, it was actually an accident, so can it really be considered our first kiss? Ah well! Sasuke thinks it is.’ Naruto thought as he walked out the door of the academy, and took a seat on the swing as he opened up the paper that would reveal his second clue.

Naruto,

I truly do hope you can get all this figured out before tomorrow, because if you don’t, it’s going to ruin the surprise. Hurry up dobe, the clock is ticking.

Sasuke

Clue Two: Stolen

For a while, You had a crush on Sakura.

She had a crush on me.

And I had a crush on you.

But after a while she got over it

And helped get us together.

But before all of that.

We were fresh Genin.

And something happened.

You stole something else from me.

And tried to fool someone.

Where you stole it is where the next clue lies.

“Eh? Okay, now I have no idea what he’s talking about. What have I ever stolen from him? Hmm, maybe I should ask Sakura-chan again? Although, she didn’t help me last time, so could I really be sure she’d help me this time?” Naruto thought as he swung back and forth on the swing, not acknowledging the students that were just leaving the academy.

“Naruto, care to tell me why you interrupted my lesson today?” Iruka asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts, causing him to look up at the Chuunin.

“Oh, yeah! Sasuke has me on a treasure hunt. He said he has something special planned for our anniversary, but instead of telling me, he’s sending me on a treasure hunt. His first clue led me to the Academy, where we shared our first kiss.” Naruto told him.

“You had your fist kiss at the Academy, in the room I taught you? Why wasn’t I informed of this?” Iruka asked, placing a hand on his hips.

“Well, it was kind of an accident. But anyway, do you think you can help me with this second clue?” Naruto asked holding out the paper for Iruka to read. Iruka took it slowly, and read through it, stumped as to where Naruto's next clue was.

“Sorry Naruto, but I don’t know where this could be.” Iruka said, handing the clue back to Naruto.

“Okay, thanks anyway Iruka-sensei.” Naruto said as he stood up. He’d have to ask Sakura for help again. Even though he doubted the pink-haired girl would help him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke walked out of a local convenience store, trying his best to ignore all the squeals coming from the girls that were around him. In his arms, he held a brown paper bag, which had contents that he was going to use tonight. He had a few more things to get before he could put his plan into full effect, and this convenience store was only his first stop, first of many.

“Oh! He’s so sweet!” One girl said, referring to Sasuke, who twitched slightly at the annoying voice. Sakura must have told the whole village!

“That’s that last time I ever trust Sakura with anything! Tch, damn woman.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Sakura-chan!” Naruto called out, causing Sakura to turn to him.

“Hi Naruto! Did you find your first clue?” Sakura asked, hoping he did. She was so excited, and she wanted to tell Naruto what was going on, but she knew it would ruin the surprise, that, and Sasuke would be really mad at her. Although, she already knew that he was mad that she told Ino about it. But Ino was the only person!

“Yeah! The Academy, that was easy! But this second one has me stumped, here, read it!” He said, handing her the paper. She read it quickly and furrowed her brows, unsure of what Sasuke was talking about.

“Sorry Naruto, but this time, I really don’t know this one.” She said, handing it back to him.

“Alright, I’ll try asking someone else, bye Sakura-chan!” He waved as he ran off.

“What did he steal?” Sakura asked herself.

'Maybe his heart.' Sakura smiled. Yeah, as if Sasuke was really that sappy!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ino, Sakura asked you not to say anything about it. So, why would you break her trust and tell so many people?” Shikamaru asked. The two were currently sitting in the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was currently watering flowers, while Shikamaru was lounging in one of the chairs.

“Oh it’s no big deal Shikamaru! I only told my students, you, and Kiba!” Ino said.

“You’re students are going to tell their siblings, and Kiba has a bit of a big mouth Ino. It won’t surprise me if all of Konoha knows about this by the end of the night. It’s going to be troublesome if Naruto finds out, because it will ruin everything that Sasuke had planned. It was meant to be kept a secret.” Shikamaru said, closing his eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What have I ever stolen from him? I can’t remember. Did I steal his heart? Tch, no, that’s way to cheesy for him to say. Umm, I never stole his food or anything. I’ve never stolen a girl’s affections from him, not like he’d really care. Why does everything have to trace back to our academy years? It was so long ago. Over 5 years now!” Naruto sighed. How was he supposed to remember something that happened so long ago?

“Oi, Naruto.” Shikamaru called out, and Naruto looked up.

“Hi Shikamaru!” Naruto greeted his friend cheerfully.

“Hmm, it’s your 6 month anniversary, I thought you and Sasuke would have been together right now.” Shikamaru said. He knew everything that was going on, but he was pretending he didn’t. Sakura had told Ino that Naruto was having trouble with his second clue, so Shikamaru decided to look for him, in order to help him and shut the troublesome girls up.

‘Why must girls gossip so much?’ He asked himself.

“Well, he said he has something nice planned for me, but in order to find out what it is, I have to go on this treasure hunt, and the final clue will lead me to his surprise. But I’m on the second clue, and I can’t figure it out.” Naruto told him. Shikamaru sighed softly and held out his hand.

“Let me try.” He said as Naruto handed him the paper, he read through it quickly and instantly got it.

“Ah, Naruto. You don’t remember what this is? What you ‘stole’ from him? It wasn’t any material item. It was more so personal. Very personal.” Shikamaru told him, and Naruto felt as though a light bulb went off in his brain.

“OH! Thanks Shikamaru!” Naruto said as he dashed off to the destination of his second clue, annoyed at the fact that he hadn’t gotten it earlier. It wasn’t as easy as the first, because the first was kind of important. Naruto was a bit shocked that Sasuke still remembered it though.

"Tch, so troublesome."


	3. Clue Three

'Back when we had just become teammates, I had a big crush on Sakura-chan, so I stole something from Sasuke. I stole his identity in order to try to get a kiss from Sakura-chan! I tied him up in that little room in the Academy! And that's where my next clue is! That's gotta be where it is.' Naruto thought as he made his way towards the Academy. At the far end of it was the room where he tied Sasuke up and transformed into him. Running quickly, Naruto was able to see a white envelope hanging there.

Naruto took the envelope and opened it, feeling proud at the fact that he got the second clue (With Shikamaru's help of course!).

Inside the envelope were two pieces of paper. One was a note from Sasuke, and the second was the clue. He opened the note first, and read it.

Naruto,

Did you get this one by yourself, or get help? I wasn't sure if you were going to remember, since it was so long ago, and since it seems so irrelevant now. But I guess you did, since you're obviously reading this note right now. Here's your third clue, good luck, and I hope to see you soon.

 

Love,

Sasuke

Naruto smiled gently at the word 'love'. He hadn't left 'love Sasuke' on any of the other notes. He took the other paper and opened it quickly, anxious to read about the new clue.

Clue 3:

I'd do anything to help you,

Even risk everything that was important

I never knew the consciences of this

But I'm grateful

Because of this

We became a bit closer then before.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto just found his third clue! He's finding them faster than we thought!" Sakura said as she met Sasuke at the door to his…mansion. He had just come back from his second destination of the day.

"Sakura, didn't I tell you not to tell anyone else about this?" He asked as he unlocked his door, letting her in.

"I only told Ino! I had to Sasuke-kun! It's too sweet to keep a secret! I can't wait until Naruto finds out!" She told him, taking the bag from his hands, she began to look through it. But Sasuke snatched it from her arms and placed it on the table. He didn't want her to look through it. It was private, meant only for him and Naruto.

"You told her? Sakura, she's going to tell that lazy boyfriend of hers, and her students! And those kids will tell everyone else." Sasuke said, annoyed. He planned everything so perfectly, so carefully, and now, because Sakura decided to tell Ino, everything was going to go downhill!

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! Naruto won't find out!" Sakura said, trying to reassure her teammate and friend.

"Are you sure about that Sakura? I'm sure all of Konoha will know soon. Who's to say no one will tell Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll make sure of it Sasuke-kun! I promise, nothing will ruin what you have planned." She told him as he stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait, there's one more thing I have planned for him. Wait a minute and I'll tell you."

Moments later, a loud scream of joy could be heard all throughout Konoha.

-

"Eh? That sounded a lot like Sakura-chan." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the note again. He wasn't exactly sure what it meant, because it gave out no real clues.

"Because of this, we became closer? Umm, when did we become closer? After he saved me from Haku, but I can't go all the way over there, and I doubt he'd want me to go all the way over there anyway. Hmm, so it's gotta be somewhere else." Naruto pondered as he walked slowly away from the Academy, note in hand, reading it over and over again. Naruto of course, wasn't looking where he was going, and walked right into Kakashi.

"Ah! Sorry Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as Kakashi held out a hand, helping his former student up.

"Hello Naruto. Why aren't you with Sasuke today?" Kakashi asked, putting Icha Icha paradise in his pocket.

Naruto sighed. He was getting annoyed at the fact that everyone was asking him why he wasn't with Sasuke. Why was it any of their business?

"He has me on a treasure hunt before he gives me his surprise…" Naruto told him.

"Ah, I see. Clever of him. So, what's the clue you have now?" Kakashi asked. He too, knew what was going on, and he came to the conclusion that all of Konoha did, with the exception of Naruto of course. And Kakashi knew people were trying to tell Naruto, but Sakura came out of no where and pulled them away before they could get close enough to tell Naruto.

"Here." Naruto said, handing Kakashi the clue.

"Ah, I remember that." Kakashi said, handing the piece of paper back to Naruto.

"EH! You remember it? How so?" Naruto asked.

"You're on your own Naruto, ja!" Kakashi said as he poofed away, leaving Naruto alone once again.

"Hmm, he remembers it? What could it be?" Naruto asked himself.

-

Sasuke's left eye twitched slightly as he left the final place he had to go today. He was really getting irritated at the fact that everyone was starring at him, smiling and blushing, whispering something underneath their breaths.

"Okay, I've made up my mind, I'm going to kill Sakura!"

-

It was now about 2 O'clock in the afternoon, and Naruto was feeling slightly depressed. Maybe this whole treasure hunt thing was some stupid way of saying 'Naruto, I don't really love you, and I'm just doing this to break up with you.' But Naruto shook that thought off right away, he knew Sasuke loved him, because the raven had said it before. But what could be so damn special? What could Sasuke be planning?

'Even risk everything that was important," Naruto read. There were a few things important to Sasuke. Naruto was important to Sasuke, revenge was important to Sasuke (it came second of course), being a ninja is important to Sasuke.

"AH! That's it!"


	4. Clue Four

He ran, faster and faster with each step, to his destination. It wasn't too hard, it just required some thinking. It seemed that every clue Sasuke had left him so far had to do something with them being only 12, and fresh Genins'. Maybe the next clue would something different? Something new? Hmm, hopefully!

"At that time, he risked going back to the Academy by giving me part of his meal! The next clue is in the forest, where we tried to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei! Hmm, maybe he taped it to the log I was tied to! Wow, I can't believe he remembered that day, too." Naruto thought as he raced to the forest on the outskirts of the village. Once there, he looked for three logs standing in the middle of the forest, once he spotted them, he also saw a white envelope tapped to the middle tree. In his excitement, he ran up to the log and ripped of the envelope carefully, so not to rip it, and opened it, pulling out the letter addressed to him first.

Naruto,

I'm glad you figured this one out too. I was thinking it may have been too difficult to remember, but once again, you never cease to amaze me dobe. You have 3 more clues left, and the final one will lead you to…well, you shall see.

 

Love, Sasuke

Naruto smiled warmly and placed the note back in the envelope, and pulled out his fourth clue.

Clue 4: Where

Where many people meet.

Where others simply work.

Where some say goodbye.

Where many lose their loved one's.

Where some even gain another.

"Ummm. Okay. Gotta think!"

"SASUKE-KUN! I can't wait! Oh! You're going to make him cry!" Sakura squealed, excited.

"Cry? Why would he cry?" Sasuke asked. What he was doing wasn't a bad thing, nor was it painful, so why would Naruto cry?

"Of course silly! He'll cry tears of joy!" Sakura told him.

"Tears of joy? I doubt Naruto is that much of a cry baby Sakura." Sasuke told her.

"Oh! You'll see Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Okay, get out; I need to set everything up."

"How about you let me help you Sasuke-kun? I would love to help you out!" Sakura smiled. Of course she wanted to help Sasuke out. Everything he was doing was so sweet, and she wanted to help him, to be a part of it.

"How about you leave?" He replied, annoyed.

-

Naruto was currently pondering where exactly the location of his next clue was. It had to be a place where you can meet someone, lose someone, and add a person to your family. Where could that be? It could actually be a few places. Sasuke had obviously narrowed it down to one thing.

"Is he trying to make me go crazy!" Naruto yelled out, pulling at his hair in annoyance.

"Who is trying to make you crazy Naruto?" A voice asked, and Naruto looked up into the eyes of Hyuuga Neji.

"Oh, uh, I mean Sasuke. He's going to make me go crazy looking for these clues." Naruto told him.

"I see. How is it going so far? What clue are you on?" Neji asked. Lee had told him everything that was going on.

"I'm on clue-Wait! How do you know about the clues? I know I said it…but wouldn't you just think I'm rambling? Or ask me to explain?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I? I already know what's going on." Neji said, and Naruto was stumped. Neji and Sasuke weren't really…friends…they were more like acquaintances. So why in the world would Sasuke tell Neji what he was planning for the blonde boy?

"Sasuke told you?"

"No, Lee told me." Neji answered.

"LEE! How does he know!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke would never, ever tell Lee!

"I'm not sure, but it seems as though the news about everything is traveling fast around Konoha." Neji said.

"Eh? So I can probably ask whoever I want to tell me what's going on, right?"

"I suppose."

"Ok,ay what is it? What does he have planned? What's so special!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you may be able to ask people, but that doesn't mean they'll actually tell you. Good luck with the clues, and I shall see you tomorrow Naruto." Neji said as he turned and walked away from Naruto, leaving the blonde boy speechless. However, he had a mischievous smile upon his face.

"What! No! Are you insane Kakashi, you can't let Sasuke do that!" Iruka yelled, panicking.

"And why not Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"Be…because! You just can't! I have to tell Naruto before it's too late!" Iruka said, panicking. He stood up, in attempt to go and 'warn Naruto' but Kakashi grabbed his wrist, pulling the dolphin towards him so he was sitting in his lap.

"Let go Kakashi, I have to tell Naruto!"

"Now Iruka, if you do that, it's going to ruin the surprise." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask.

"Let go Kakashi!" Iruka said, struggling in the other mans grip.

"Now, now Iruka, you'll be able to see Naruto tomorrow."

"No! Tomorrow will be too late!" Iruka yelled.

"Oh Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto called out, approaching the girl who was currently sitting outside of the Hokage tower, reading something on medication.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked slowly, not liking his tone of voice, and not liking the way he was smiling.

"You know what Sasuke-teme is planning, don't you?" Naruto asked, sitting next to her.

"Of course, but I'm not telling you Naruto."

"EH? Why not Sakura-chan! Why would you keep me in suspense like this?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe that his own teammate, one his best friends wouldn't tell him what was going on.

"Sorry Naruto. I won't tell you, and either will anyone else. I made sure of it, so you're on your own. But believe me, it'll all be worth the wait! It's so sweet!" She told him, flipping through the pages of her book. She didn't seem too interested in it though. It seemed that she really did want to tell Naruto everything, but she really didn't want to ruin his surprise.

"Fine, fine…I'll see you later Sakura-chan, I have to try and figure this clue out." Naruto said as he slowly walked away from Sakura, reading his clue over and over again. There were so many places that he thought of. But it had to be only one. Maybe it was something that held significance in their relationship.

"I wonder if it's a cemetery. Hmm, you can meet people…dead people…people do work there. You can obviously lose a loved one there. But can you gain one? No…can't be a cemetery." Naruto thought as he walked passed the Ichiraku ramen stand. Hmm, maybe something to eat would help him out!

'Yeah…I'll have some ramen! I haven't eaten all day. Maybe food in my stomach will help me think better.

After about seven bowls of ramen, Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what the fourth clue was.


	5. Clue Five

Naruto smiled as he passed by the local Konoha chapel. At first, he thought that was where the clue was going to lead him. People get married in a chapel. People met in a chapel, they met the other person's family. People also work there. Some say goodbye, because it's almost like they're losing their family member to another family. And people also gain someone, they gain another person into their family.

But it was too, well, off is what Naruto thought. Why would Sasuke choose a chapel of all things? Using what he learned from the other clues, Naruto concluded that each clue led to something they shared together, or, somewhere they've been together, or at least, something along the lines of that.

And that was why Naruto was standing in front of Konoha hospital.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, admiring his work. He knew it was really out of character for him to be doing this, for him to be acting so romantic. Nevertheless, it was for Naruto, and that was all that mattered. He knew Naruto was going to love it, and that made him happy. The only thing was, he was a little worried that the people of Konoha had already told Naruto. However, if that were true, Naruto would already have been here by now. And according to Sakura's last report (She kept popping in, driving Sasuke crazy, and telling him how far Naruto had gotten) Naruto had just found out what the fourth clue was, and by now he was probably reading the 5th clue.

Sasuke smirked at this.

"Hurry up dobe, I'm sure you're excited about your surprise. And if you think the one I give you tonight is sweet, just wait until tomorrow."

"Naruto! What's the fuss?" Shizune yelled out as Naruto literally ran through the halls of the hospital, wondering where Sasuke hid the newest clue. The last clue told him it was in the hospital, but it didn't say where in the hospital! And the hospital was a large place, how was he supposed to find it without another hint?

"I'm looking for something, Shizune-neechan." Naruto told her, poking his head in random rooms, hoping to find another clue as to where his envelope was.

"What is it you're looking for?" Shizune asked.

"Er, well, an envelope. Heh…You see, Sasuke-"

"Oh! That! Okay. So you're next clue is here? I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Are you sure there isn't anything you've missed?" Shizune asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. He was almost one hundred percent positive that he didn't miss anything…but than again, he could be wrong.

"Analyze it better, you may get it." Shizune told him, smiling gently before walking into one of the rooms in order to check on her patient.

Naruto sighed and took the paper out of his pocket, unfolded it, and read it again.

Clue 4: Where  
Where many people meet. They can meet in any of the rooms, or at the receptionists desk.  
Where others simply work. The doctors and nurses were all over the place in the hospital.  
Where some say goodbye. When they say goodbye, it means they may either say goodbye because someone died, or because they're leaving the hospital.  
Where many lose their loved one's. Well, obviously they lose their loved ones if they pass away.  
Where some even gain another. Umm, babies?

"Damn it teme!" Naruto growled. He was at a lose. He knew the next clue was hidden somewhere in the hospital, he just didn't know where!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out, and Sasuke's left eye twitched. How did she keep getting into the house? Even after he locked it, and placed many heavy things against the door to keep her out.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you?" Sakura called out, and Sasuke left the room. He didn't want the annoying girl to see what he had prepared, so he met her right before she left the living room (Which was the room near the entrance of the mansion).

"What is it this time Sakura?" Sasuke asked, obviously annoyed.

"Oh! There you are, I came to tell you that Naruto is having a hard time finding his fourth clue. He got as far as the hospital, but he get any further. He can't find where you hid the envelope."

"He'll get it Sakura, leave him alone. Don't help him, I want him to get this on his own. Now didn't I tell you to leave? I still need to finish setting everything up."

"Okay Sasuke-kun, have fun!" She winked at him before leaving.

And in that moment, Sasuke was very happy he was gay. And even happier that he had Naruto as his significant other.

Naruto read his clue again, and this time, one line struck out amongst everything else.

Where many people meet.  
Where others simply work.  
Where some say goodbye.  
Where many lose their loved one's.  
Where some even gain another.

"The roof! It's on the roof!" Naruto yelled out, not caring that the patients and doctors were staring at him. He finally found out where his next clue was!

Nearly tripping over a patient I a wheelchair, he ran as fast as he could to the door that led to the roof, once there, he threw open the door and ran up the stairs.

'That day we fought on the roof…he was so…gone, shrouded by darkness, and it was like I lost him, I lost my loved one.' Naruto thought as his eyes rested on the rusty tower that he rammed rasengan into. There, taped to it was an envelope.

He jumped up and grabbed the envelope, ripping it open as fast as he could.

Naruto,

I thought you might have a little trouble with this one. My clue could have led you to a chapel, and a few other places. But, seeing as though you are reading this now, you got it. Hn, I can imagine it took you a while to find where this clue was located, eh dobe? Well, I'm glad you did. And now, onto your 5th clue. Only two left, and than I get to see you. I do hope you can get the last two though. They're a bit…difficult.

Love,

Sasuke

"Tch, teme!" Naruto pouted as he opened up his 5th clue, he raised his eyebrows as he read through it.

Clue 5:

I've never hated you like you thought.  
But I always thought I did.  
I was in denial and didn't want to believe it.  
But this made me realize how much I truly loved you.  
Passions and emotions mixed inside.  
This is the place where the next clue hides.

"EH?" Naruto yelled out, completely lost as to where to even begin. He had no clue about this one! And who knew Sasuke could rhyme? Even though it was a tiny one.

"Oh, I don't know what he's talking about!" Naruto moaned in annoyance.

This was going to take a while.

Naruto sighed deeply as he slumped against a tree, closing his eyes in concentration. It was around 5 O'clock now and he still had no lead to his 5th clue. And he really wanted to see his boyfriend!

"Hi Naruto-kun." Sai greeted, sitting down next to him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes. He still hadn't forgotten what Sai had said to him earlier.

"Why the evil tone? I'm not doing anything improper am I?" Sai asked.

"No…no you're not." Naruto said, feeling a tad guilty.

"So tell me Naruto-kun, that first you shared with him, was it sex?" Sai asked.

"Ah! You're such a pervert Sai!" Naruto yelled out, standing up.

"That doesn't answer my question. Did you two have sex yet?"

"None of your business! And the first we shared was our first kiss. I'm leaving now!" Naruto said, but Sai grabbed his wrist.

"Let go! I need to find the next clue!" Naruto said.

"So close, but not quite there." Sai said.

"Huh, what?"

"Nothing Naruto-kun, good luck with your next clue." Sai said, letting go of the smaller ninja's wrist. As soon as he did, Naruto bolted away.

'Sasuke, you're lucky to have someone like that.'

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets of Konoha. At this rate, he was never going to get to his next clue, and he was never going to see Sasuke again!

"Damn Sai…he's such a pervert…why does he have to pry into my sex life. Umm, not like I have one yet, but still! And what was he talking about when he said 'so close but not quite yet' anyway?" And if realization was a ton of bricks, Naruto would be dead.

"OH! I know where my next clue is!"


	6. Clue Six

Naruto raced out of the gates of Konoha, ignoring the confused shouts from Raidou and Genma (they were standing guard.). He knew where the next clue was, but it made him feel a bit sad. Picking up his pace, he reached the Valley of the End. The place he and Sasuke fought before Sasuke left him almost dead. Left him alone, completely alone.

Naruto sighed as he reached the lake, he searched around for where Sasuke had left him, and he quickly found it, and lying on the ground was a small brown box. Puzzled, Naruto walked over to it and tore it open. Inside, he found a note, the next clue, and…

"Sasuke's scratched forehead protector…" He said sadly. Suddenly, he almost felt like crying. Why would Sasuke lead him here of all places? It was certainly not something he'd like to remember.

"Oh, I see now." He smiled warmly. Maybe it was a good day to remember, because Sasuke had written that it was the day he realized that he loved Naruto, and for Naruto, it was the day he realized he loved Sasuke. Even though they spent almost three years apart, during those three years, the feelings grew more and more, until they finally met up again. And than, when Sasuke finally returned. But it took a while for the two stubborn teens to admit their feelings for one another. However, with the help of Sakura, they did.

Naruto opened up the note and read it.

Naruto,

I know this place may bring back some hurtful memories, but it was an important part of our lives, just like all those other clues. I did it in chronological order, each clue bearing significance in our relationship, and the day we fought at the Valley of the End was very important. I realized how much I loved you that day. And leaving you there, unconscious was the most difficult thing I've ever done. I apologize if this note is making you cry, but I'll see you very soon, I can't wait Naruto.

Love,

Sasuke

And Naruto did feel like crying. Whether it was in joy or anguish, he wasn't sure. Nevertheless, he quickly wiped away his tears and opened up his newest clue.

Clue 6:

Step by step,  
We live out our lives.  
Step by step,  
We meet new people.  
Step by step,  
We grow older.  
Step by step,  
We learn more and more.  
Step by step,  
We fall in love,

Step by step,  
We continue to live on.  
Step by step.  
In the end,  
What else is left?  
All I know,  
Is that without you,  
I can't go on.

Naruto blinked once, twice, and than screamed.

"ARGH! That's not a clue! That's more like a poem!" Naruto shouted. At this rate, the day would be over before he saw Sasuke.

"Well, either way, it was nice…"

Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto read the clue. It was rather difficult, but she knew Naruto would get it. He would get it because he really wanted to see Sasuke.

'Its so amazing. I was so stupid to believe that my little crush on Sasuke-kun could ever compare to the way Sasuke and Naruto feel about each other. I remember when they first told each other they loved one another. They thought they were alone, but I was there, watching and listening.' Sakura thought, smiling.

Flashback

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke was about 5 yards in front of him, so Naruto dashed towards his best friend. He was also looking side to side, to see if anyone was watching.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke asked as Naruto approached him, slowing down and eventually coming to a stop when he was next to him. The two were currently in the forest. Sasuke had just finished his daily training, and was going back home. It was almost dawn, and the sun was getting ready to set.

"I need to tell you something." Naruto said, suddenly feeling very nervous. Sakura had been the one who told him to confess, and only minutes before, he was confident and sure of himself. But now, seeing Sasuke standing before him, he thought otherwise.

The raven was standing about 7 inches or so away from him, and Naruto felt very small. In the time they spent away from each other, they had both obviously grown. But Sasuke surpassed Naruto in height. While Naruto was about 5'8, Sasuke was about 6'..

"Well?" Sasuke persisted, getting a bit annoyed.

"I…" Naruto hesitated, his heart pounding in his chest. He had to do it, even if Sasuke rejected him, he had to tell him!

"Naruto, if you're not going to tell me than I-" Sasuke began, but Naruto interrupted him.

"I love you!" Naruto yelled out, eyes going wide as he covered his mouth and backed up about two feet.

"What?" Sasuke asked, unable to believe what he heard.

"Forget it!" Naruto yelled out, turning to leave. But Sasuke suddenly grabbed his wrist, and turned the blonde to face him.

"No Naruto, you're going to repeat what you said to me." Sasuke said, keeping a firm grip on Naruto's wrist. He knew Naruto was strong, and would be able to pull away if he wanted, but Sasuke held his wrist in a certain position so, if Naruto pulled away, it would break.

"No! I'm sorry, okay? Don't tease me about it!" Naruto said, and was suddenly pulled into Sasuke's chest.

"Eh? Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking up at the older teen.

"You really are an idiot, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Wh…what?"

"You think I'd tease you, because you were brave enough to admit your feelings for me? I always thought I'd be the one to tell you first. Looks like you finally beat me in something, eh dobe?" Sasuke smiled gently. It wasn't a smirk, it was a smile that held so much happiness, and above all, love.

"Sasuke, so that means that you…"

"Yes Naruto, I love you too."

End Flashback

Sakura smiled once again as she watched Naruto stand up quickly. She figured he finally got the last clue. She watched as he ran as fast as he could, back to Konoha, to where the final clue was. It was difficult, but she knew he'd get it.

"Naruto, I hope you enjoy your gifts."


	7. Love

Naruto thought this clue would be the hardest of them all, but in fact, it was quite easy. All he had to do was think hard about what the words meant. He slowly walked towards the destination, wanting to take him time all of a sudden. Although he wouldn't admit it, he had fun searching for the clues.

"Sasuke said he can't go on without me…and his clues were saying steps in which we live out ours lives. The lives of shinobi. And because we're shinobi, we sometimes die at missions, adding that together with the fact that he can't live without me, it all leads me to…."

Naruto was standing in front of the Uchiha memorial. The memorial was built shortly after Itachi had killed the clan. It was made out of sheer respect for the one of the strongest (if not the strongest) clan in Konoha. His eyes lay upon the final envelope. He grabbed it and opened it slowly, hands shaking, and pulled out the letter.

Naruto,

Congratulations dobe. I'm happy you figured this out. Come to the Uchiha mansion, I'll be in my room.

I'll be waiting for you.

Sasuke

Naruto smiled and placed the piece of paper in his pocket. He took a deep breath and raced over to the Uchiha mansion, totally prepared for what would await him.

But nothing in the world could have prepared Naruto for what Sasuke had planned.

He was in the doorway of Sasuke's bedroom. The deep blue curtains were drawn over the windows, and all the lights in the room were off. The window was open slightly, making the curtains blow forward slightly as the cool breeze cascaded into the room. One would think that, because of this, the room would be dark. But no, it wasn't dark at all. At the head of the bed, was a small ledge, and on the ledge were two decorative glass bowls. One on the far right, and one of the far left. Both were filled with water, and had three white floating candles in each. In the middle of the two, was a large white pillar candle, together, they all lit up the room slightly, giving a dim, but romantic look.

The king sized bed was lined with white silk sheets. It was covered in red and white rose petals. They were thrown neatly all over the bed, and around it on the floor, and all over the room. On the dresser, was incense, which made the room smell like lavender.

Naruto backed up slightly in shock, and the door closed, he turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the closed door, smiling warmly. He was wearing a light blue, casual robe, and the slippers Naruto had bought him not to long ago.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, trying his best to keep his composure. He was, to say the least, shocked. Naruto never would have thought Sasuke would be like this. It was so sweet, and Naruto would have never guessed that Sasuke could be so…romantic…

"Happy anniversary Naruto." Sasuke said, walking slowly up to Naruto and wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist. He kissed Naruto's forehead, and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Naruto, we've been together for 6 months, but it feels like we've been together for so much longer then that, because I've loved you ever since I could remember. This gift is exactly what it looks like. I've wanted you for so long Naruto. I think you've made me wait long enough, eh dobe?" Sasuke said, pulling the slightly shorter ninja up for a kiss. Naruto melted into it, letting Sasuke's tongue slip into his mouth when he felt Sasuke nipping at his lips. Naruto moaned slightly as he felt Sasuke wrap his tongue around his own, tasting and mapping out the area, even though he knew it by memory by now.

Pulling away, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead, and grabbed his chin, and put their foreheads together slowly. He looked into Naruto's eyes, smiling. Naruto smiled back, looking deep into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"What do you say?" Sasuke asked. He wanted Naruto to say yes. He wanted to take this relationship to higher levels. He wanted to show Naruto how much he loved him. He would wait, but it wasn't exactly something he wanted to do. He want Naruto so badly.

"Yes, Sasuke, I say yes. Of course!" Naruto said. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He felt so many emotions now. Lust, happiness, excitement, fear, and most of all, love.

Sasuke smiled as he took Naruto's hand and led him to the bed. Naruto lay down in the middle, laughing slightly as the rose petals stuck to his clothes. Sasuke joined him moments later, propping himself on his left elbow and right knee on above Naruto, smiling down at the blond.

He kissed Naruto gently on the nose, causing the boy to giggle. Sasuke was being so…intimate. Sure, they had kissed many times before, and the cuddled (only in private though, Sasuke wasn't the type for PDA) but it all seemed so much more intimate now.

"Sasuke, I love you." Naruto whispered.

"I love you too, Naruto. And I'm about to show you just how much I love you." Sasuke responded, anxious.

Sasuke tugged at the bottom of Naruto's shirt, pulling it upwards. Naruto raised himself slightly, and raised his arms so Sasuke would be able to pull off his shirt. Sasuke threw the shirt onto the floor, and moved forward, kissing Naruto's neck. The blonde moaned and lifted his head up, exposing more of his neck to Sasuke. He loved when Sasuke kissed his neck. It always turned him on so much and sent shivers of pleasure throughout his body.

Sasuke licked and nipped at the exposed neck, enjoying the sounds he received from the boy underneath him. He knew Naruto's neck was sensitive. It was something he learned when he leaned his forehead on Naruto's shoulder once when he was injured. His breath touched Naruto's neck, and Naruto whimpered in pleasure. He had tried to hide it at that point, but Sasuke already knew.

Taking a new path, Sasuke kissed down his chest until he met a nipple. He ran his tongue over it, before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Naruto moaned again, running a hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke pulled back and blew on it, making it harden.

Deciding to go further, Sasuke trailed a path down Naruto's stomach with his tongue, stopping when he got to the blondes belly button. He dipped his tongue in and hooked his fingers onto Naruto's pants and boxers, pulling them down all at once. Naruto, getting the hint, raised his hips so Sasuke could remove his clothes completely.

Naruto squirmed ever so slightly when he felt the cold air against his semi-hard erection.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, and Sasuke looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, hoping his love wasn't having second thoughts.

"It's not fair!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"What's not fair?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"You still have that stupid robe on! And I'm laying here, completely naked. Take it offSasuke!" Naruto asked, and Sasuke smirked. He loved hearing Naruto talk like that. He untied the rope to his robe and threw it to the floor with Naruto's clothes. The robe opened up, exposing the pale boys chest. Sasuke wasn't wearing anything underneath the robe. Naruto tried to glimpse lower, but the fact that he was laying down made it hard to see. Sasuke saw this, and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"I'd like it better if you took the whole thing off!" Naruto yelled, sitting up slightly and pushing the robe off Sasuke's shoulders. He kissed the pale boys right shoulder, biting it and sucking harshly, hoping to leave a mark on his lover.

Sasuke spared Naruto the trouble and rid himself of the robe, letting it fall to the floor and join the rest of their clothes in a small pile.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the bed gently, causing more rose petals to cling to Naruto's exposed, sweaty back. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs slightly, and made the boy raise them slightly, so Sasuke could lay in between him, rubbing their exposed erections together slightly.

"Ahah!" Naruto moaned at the feeling of it all. He never thought Sasuke would be the type to take things slow. Naruto was expecting Sasuke to just strip and screw him. Although, Naruto had to admit that he was enjoying it. Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's neck once again, biting repetitively in one spot, drawing a little bit of blood; which he lapped up right away.

Sasuke leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips, pulling away before Naruto could even respond. He began trailing down Naruto's body, purposely moving past his erection, and licking the inside of his thighs. He bit Naruto's left thigh, hoping to leave another mark. He could only hope that the Kyuubi wouldn't heal it.

Sasuke was able to tell Naruto was getting slightly impatient, so he moved up to where Naruto's erection was directly in front of him, and blew on it slightly, driving Naruto crazy with need.

"Sa…suke, please…Don't tease me!" Naruto begged, raising his hips slightly. Sasuke smirked and licked the tip of Naruto's cock, before taking it into his mouth, causing the blonde-haired teen to moan. He held Naruto's hips down, to avoid having the younger boy thrust into his mouth. Naruto squirmed, trying to thrust deeper into Sasuke's hot mouth.

Sasuke ran his tongue along the bottom, letting it reach the tip again, and licking up the pre-cum that had gathered there. At this, Naruto whimpered in pleasure and ran his fingers through Sasuke raven-black hair. Sasuke's mouth went lower, taking his lover into his mouth completely, deep throating him. He ran his tongue against the vein on the underside of the boys cock, sucking deep.

"Ahah! Sas…Sasuke…I can't hold on much longer." Naruto said, but the whole thing came out as a long moan, but Sasuke understood it well. Naruto moaned as he felt something tightening in his stomach…so close, he was so close.

"Ohh! Sasuke!" He yelled, but before anything happened, Sasuke pulled away and crawled up Naruto's body. Naruto whimpered pathetically at the loss. Sasuke waited a few moments, letting Naruto calm down a bit.

"What...what the hell Sasuke? Are you just going to leave me like this?" Naruto asked, panting. He was so hard, and it was starting to hurt. Especially because Sasuke stopped right before he was about to cum. That was night a nice feeling.

"Shh, it's okay, I want us to cum together, Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto, running his tongue along and inside Naruto's mouth, allowing the boy to taste himself slightly. While kissing him, Sasuke reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom he had purchased earlier.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked, unscrewing the bottle.

"Of course I'm sure about it!" Naruto responded. He was a bit nervous. He let his eyes travel down to Sasuke erection, which was hard with anticipation. That was going inside of him…Naruto knew it would hurt, but pleasure would follow, so he'd allow the pain. He wanted it as much as Sasuke did. He wanted them to belong to each other.

"I could feel your heartbeat when I lay against you. It's racing. Are you scared?" Sasuke asked, concerned. He opened the condom and slipped it on.

"Tch, no! Why would I be?" Naruto asked, watching as Sasuke poured a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers. With his other hand, he lifted Naruto's left leg onto his shoulder, exposing the blondes entrance. He circled the hole with his forefinger a few times, before pushing it in slowly, stopping when he felt Naruto wince.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine, keep going. You know I can take it, Sasuke." Naruto said. It stung a bit, but it wasn't really that bad. It was more uncomfortable then it was painful. Sasuke added a second finger into Naruto, making scissoring motions with his two fingers, at this, Naruto squirmed, trying to get used to the feel of Sasuke's fingers. Finally, he added a third finger, and touched something in Naruto that made him arch up.

"AH! Do that again Sasuke!" Naruto said, but Sasuke just smirked and pulled away when he felt Naruto had been prepared enough.

He opened up the lube again, and poured some onto his hand. He closed it and dropped it onto the floor. Bringing his hand down to his fully erect cock, he pumped himself a few times, making sure there was enough lube, so he wouldn't hurt Naruto too badly, and so he wouldn't make the boy bleed from tearing him.

He looked at Naruto as he positioned himself at the smaller teen's entrance. Naruto smiled lovingly at him and nod his head, silently telling Sasuke that he did indeed, want this as much as the raven did. Sasuke pushed in slightly, keeping his eyes locked with Naruto's. Wanting to savor every bit of this moment. Naruto whimpered slightly at the pain. The fingers hadn't been too bad, but Sasuke was definitely a lot bigger then his fingers! Once all the way inside, Sasuke stopped and leaned forward, taking Naruto's face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, kissing Naruto's lips and pulling away.

"Yes, I'm okay.." Naruto panted, a tear escaped his eye and Sasuke kissed it, making the teardrop disappear. Sasuke kissed Naruto's chin, cheek, forehead and nose.

"Naruto, you feel so good. You're so hot and tight around my cock." Sasuke panted. It was amazing. This was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The heat and tightness surrounding his cock was almost too much.

"Move!" Naruto demanded, thrusting his hips against Sasuke, taking the Uchiha's erection in deeper. He had waited long enough. He had told Sasuke before that he could take pain, so he didn't understand why Sasuke was so still.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned loudly, and happily complied, pulling back until just the tip of his cock stayed in, and thrust back in slowly. He did it once again, this time, making Naruto gasp in pleasure.

"Ah, do that again Sasuke!" Naruto asked. Sasuke had hit something inside of him again, causing a wave of pleasure to splash through his entire body.

"Hn, you like that?" Sasuke asked, pulling out and thrusting back in, hitting that spot again. He could do this for hours. Naruto felt so hot and tight around him. He never would have thought that Naruto would feel thisgood. It was amazing and indescribable.

"Yes! Faster Sasuke! Fuck! Harder. Don't stop! Don't ever stop…" Naruto moaned, and Sasuke complied, enjoying the feeling of Naruto all around him. He moaned and grabbed the blonde's neglected erection, pumping in time with his frenzied thrusts.

In and out, Sasuke thought as he thrust deep into Naruto, bringing his lover as much pleasure as he was getting. It was like they were swimming together, each jolt of pleasure was like a wave cascading throughout their entire bodies.

Sasuke moved Naruto's legs so they were wrapped around his waist. Naruto tightened his legs in attempt to pull Sasuke deeper into his body. Naruto pulled Sasuke down for a kiss, running his nailsS down Sasuke's back.

They kissed sloppily, unable to think of anything else than the pleasure they brought one another. Completion was what they were both aiming for, and they wouldn't stop until the got it.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, feeling his stomach coiling and tightening again. The feeling of Sasuke thrusting inside and pumping his cock was so overwhelming.

"I know." Sasuke moaned, feeling the same thing, one more thrust, and both boys lost themselves together. Exhausted, Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, still deep inside, who wrapped his arms around his boyfriends back, rubbing it gently, both boys were panting heavily, basking in the aftermath.

"Th…that was amazing Sasuke. We have to do that again!" Naruto said, closing his eyes.

"Hn, I plan on it." Sasuke said, letting himself calm down a bit, before pulling out. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself and Naruto up, tossing them into the garbage along with the condom once they were clean.

"Naruto, I have another surprise for you, but you're going to get it tomorrow morning." Sasuke said, blowing out all the candles, shrouding the room in darkness. He didn't have to worry about the incense, because they would soon burn out. He grabbed the blanket that was at the very end of the bed and pulled it up. He pulled Naruto into his arms, tucking his boyfriends head under his chin, and pulled the blankets over them. The rose petals didn't really bother him, although, due to all the sweat they were sticking to both of them.

"Another gift? Ah, it's okay teme, this was enough." Naruto said, cuddling into Sasuke's warmth, closing his eyes. He was suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Dobe, it's better then this was." Sasuke said, running his fingers through Naruto's blonde hair, which was currently extremely messy.

"Better?" Naruto whispered, his voice holding slur due to his exhausted voice and body.

"What can be better then this?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see dobe, you'll see."

It was about 5 o'clock AM and Sasuke was caressing Naruto's shoulder gently. Naruto was in a peaceful slumber, snoring gently and smiling in his sleep. Sasuke hadn't really slept. He was too nervous and excited to sleep. Yes, even Uchiha Sasuke gets nervous sometimes. He was indeed, only human.

"Naruto, wake up." He whispered, shaking the boy in attempts to wake him up.

"Nn?" Naruto responded, not opening his eyes.

"Wake up, it's time for me to give you your final gift." Sasuke said, sitting up and pulling the covers off Naruto. Naruto responded by curling up into a tight ball, seeking warmth.

"Dobe, get up." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined. "It's only five in the morning! I want to go back to sleep, I'm tired and sore." Naruto said, opening his eyes. He gasped when He saw Sasuke's bare back. It was covered in little scratch marks. They weren't anything horrible, and they would heal fine, but he still felt guilty.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked when he realized Naruto was staring.

"Your back! I'm sorry Sasuke…I didn't realize I scratched you so much." Naruto said, sitting up and moving next to Sasuke. The raven responded by wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Don't worry about it dobe. I'll think of them as battle scars. Anyway, you should look at yourself." Sasuke said as he stood up, and slipped on a robe. Naruto blinked and looked himself over. Sasuke was right! He had hickies all over his neck, shoulder, chest, and thighs.

Sasuke walked over to his dresser and opened it up, pulling out a cream-colored and orange robe and handing it to Naruto.

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke led him by the hand. Naruto was limping slightly, causing Sasuke to smirk proudly.

"You'll see." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Can't we go back to sleep? Please? My legs hurt…and my hips, and my ass! I want to sleep it off. Plus, it's too early to be up! The sun hasn't even risen yet."

"That's the point dobe." Sasuke said as he stopped when they reached a large lake that was hidden deep in the forest. They were in a wide-open area, with barely any trees.

"Sasuke, did you drag me all the way here to give me my second gift?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled away slightly. Sasuke nod his head.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke bent down on one knee. Across the lake, the sun was beginning to peak out, ready to rise.

"Naruto, the sun rises and brings light into this land, just as you bring light into my life. For almost my whole life, all I knew was revenge, and then I met you. You brought light into my life, and helped pull me out of the darkness. I went to Orochimaru, and I realized something. If I got my revenge, what would I have afterward? I'd have nothing if I stayed with Orochimaru. So I returned to you. Because, if I get my revenge, you'll be there for me. And if I don't get it, than so be it. As long as I have you, nothing else matters."

"Sasuke-" Naruto began, trying to talk to Sasuke, but Sasuke continued.

"I can't imagine my life without you anymore Naruto. I love you more than anything or anyone else. You're the most important thing in my life, and even though I never noticed it before you confessed, you always were," Sasuke said as he pulled out a golden ring. He took Naruto's hand and slipped it on his finger.

"Naruto, will you marry me?"

At this Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Sasuke was actually asking him this! It was amazing.

"Sa…Sasuke…" He never felt so loved before in his life.

"Well?"

"What about the revival of your clan?" Naruto asked.

"It means nothing if you're not by my side." Sasuke responded seriously.

"But, everyone in Konoha, what will they think?"

'They all know by now, I doubt any of them really mind.' Sasuke thought.

"I don't care Naruto. I love you, and that's all that matters."

"Sasuke I…"

"What do you say Naruto?" Naruto smiled, wiping the tears that kept falling out of his eyes.

"Sasuke, I love you. Of course I'll marry you."

And the sun rose, bringing more light into their lives.


End file.
